


The Magnus archives is a podcast distributed by the Magnus Institute

by Yasha_smh



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (not important to the story but it is important to me, M/M, Teacher AU, he/him enby Jon, partly a chat fic, the magnus archives is a podcast au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasha_smh/pseuds/Yasha_smh
Summary: A mix of the teacher!jon au and an au that my friend thought of named "the magnus archives is a podcast" au where Elias puts all of the recordings on spotify as a podcast and everyone in the world assumes that it's fictional. One day, while researching their enigma of a teacher, Jon's students find the link to it and discover more than they were imaging to find.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 38
Kudos: 357





	The Magnus archives is a podcast distributed by the Magnus Institute

The year 11 students certainly weren’t expecting their English teacher, miss Laurie to retire in the middle of the school year, despite her old age she was still extremely fond of teaching and always tried to help her students wherever she could. The principal never even gave a proper reason for her abrupt retirement; just that she has wished them all well and that she could have stayed with them till the end of the year. The class couldn’t focus on that mystery for very long though, since the substitute teacher was well, the greatest enigma to ever walk this village.

Jonathan Sims wasn’t a bad teacher, far from it actually. He was a bit inexperienced, as he had admitted to having no experience in teaching or even a sufficient degree for his position, but he worked hard and got the hang of it after a couple of weeks. But, Mr. Sims still made all of his student's curiosity peak. The man looked like the human embodiment of a teacup chihuahua and like he hadn’t slept in years, or eaten for that matter as he was more bones than fat. He looked like he stole his clothes’ from his grandpa’s dresser, unless he was wearing a colourful sweater that was more than a few sizes too big for him. Those weren’t all that unusual, but they were when added to the fact that he looked like he had been in several gang fights and barely made it out. He had scarfs everywhere, and his lies to cover up their real origin stories were laughable.

So, Lily had decided that instead of doing her assigned homework, she was going to go on a deepdive into the history of their teacher. The groupchat had already agreed to her noble cause, and supplied her with all the correct answers for her tasks. 

After her parents left for their usual Friday night dinner date, she knew the time was right to start her deepdive. She took her laptop to their Wifi router and sat down as close as she could get. Then, she typed in the full name of Mr. Sims, as she had asked about earlier that week just for her current crimes against privacy. The first results were the usual websites; Facebook, twitter and Instagram. None looking like the greying man she was actually looking for. Then she hit the jackpot, his previous (and only) workplace, ‘The Magnus institute’, listed him as its head archivist. Looking further into it ,she found out that it was a place that researched spooky shit and has done so for a very long time. But the most peculiar thing about the whole website, was the link to a podcast in the top bar. It brought her to Spotify of all things, where she scrolled through about 159 episodes, her teacher appearing in almost all of them. She quickly dropped the link in the chat, begging others to take this incredibly journey into Jon Sims’ supposed archival or voice acting career. She quickly pressed play and got ready to waste several hours of her life.

____________________________________________

monday; 6:24

Lilypad: You better have all binged it like I have because Holy fuckin shit 

Arivederci: Some of us did the homework that was assigned

Arivederci: which doesn’t include me because I got too invested and now I must pay for my crimes

Lilypad: Oh mood? I am just, I had no idea mr. Sims had that kind of range

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: It’s 6 in the morning why must you awake me from my beauty sleep

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: I have about 10 more episodes to go so like, let’s talk about it later so most of us don’t get spoiled

Arivederci: Aight, study videocall at 11 for those who didn’t do shit ???

Lilypad: Yeah, gonna try to sleep a bit rn tho

Lilypad has gone offline

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: if you spoil me during it istg

Arivederci: oh, you know ;)

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: time for some brutal pipe murder

Abdul *knife emoji*: Okay elias stan

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes has gone offline

Arivederci: my savior

Abdul *knife emoji*: don’t act like i didn’t see you being a jared apologist on twt Ari

Arivederci has gone offline

Abdul *knife emoji*: Avatar of the slaughter wrecks everyone once more

Abdul *knife emoji* has gone offline

_______________________

18:38

Arivederci: alright everyone should be done now, homework/going through an entire podcast in an extended weekend

Abdul *knife emoji*: would we have even turned up if it was school

Lilypad: no

Arivederci: no

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: no

Olivia_oil: no

Ivanescence: yes

Lilypad: coward

Ivanescence: I would have just taken a nap in class rip to u but im different

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: would love to continue this but also can we please talk about JONATHAN SIMS THE ARCHIVIST

Olivia_oil: i had no idea he was that good in acting

Olivia_oil: well actually, sometimes his voice sounds the same when he’s rlly into what hes readin

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: true true

Arivederci: do u guys think that like

Arivederci: the gays are real right?

Lilypad: it has to be

Lilypad: but like irl? too? that amount of love can’t be faked in a voice

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: hey @Olivia_oil, have u seen Sims in the grocery store with anyone??

Olivia_oil: lemme ask my ma, brb

Ivanescence: also have u realised that all Mr Sims scars like. allign

Lilypad: ya crazy right? almost makes u believ its real

Abdul *knife emoji*: tbh i thought he used his existin scars as inspiration or smtng

Abdul *knife emoji*: I just, cant believe that all that spooky shit is real or i will lose it

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: true Melanie kinnie  
Abdul *knife emoji*: cant even threaten u bec that will just prove ur point

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: :]

Arivederci: good theory but have u considered that this actually explains why the fuck he’s here

Arivederci: like, in the scottish wasteland

Lilypad: maybe he needed a break or smtng??

Lilypad: After season and such

Arivederci: still weird to me that they would end it with the lonely like; doesnt feel complete

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: not to mention the whole daisy stuff like, they can’t leave it like that??

Abdul *knife emoji*: also are we gonna forget that Georgie fuckin Barker had a guest role like ??? omg??

Lilypad: IKR?? my crush on her has just, grown ngl

Arivederci: cheers bro I’ll drink to that

Olivia_oil: HOT FROM THE PRESS AKA MY MOM

Alfie_stealer_of_vibes: OWO??

Olivia_oil: JONATHAN SIMS HAS BEEN SEEN WITH A GIANT ENGLISH MAN THAT WEARS FLUFFY SWEATERS AND BUYS TEA IN BULK

Arivederci: ITS HIM

Lilypad: THE TEAMAKING KING

Olivia_oil: MARTIN KING BLACKWOOD

Abdul *knife emoji*: we’re all going to pester sims tomorrow huh

Ivanescence: oh you bet

Lilypad: wait gang his...the oversized sweaters that he wears ;;;;

Ivanescence: exposed

_____________________________________  
Jon has less things to worry these days, no rituals of the literal embodiment of fear to stop, no creepy 200 year old body-hopping bosses to throw him into danger anymore. It was the life he and Martin had oh so longingly wished for these past months, and it looked like the peaceful serenity had yet to show a clear end in sight.

It was, however not a serene morning, as he had promptly overslept because of the sheer comfiness of cuddles and blankets on a cold day and quickly rushed out the door with his briefcase, a brush and a statement quickly snatched of the table (for lunch, as Martin would say with a smile in his voice). He Knew the bell had rung 5 minutes and 21 seconds ago and that it took him 6 minutes and 40 seconds to run from the cabin to his classroom. He took a deep breath, placed the statement safely in his briefcase, and started to sprint.

Precisely 6 minutes and 40 minutes later, he threw open the door to the classroom. He scanned the room, noting that his students were all hanging around Lily’s desk, listening to something, a podcast, the eye supplied, in pure fascination. As the drumming in his ears quieted down, he realized with confused horror, that that was his voice, the words soon fell into place too, as well as the familiar static and fog. He remained in the door opening with his mouth agape, trying to Know the answer, but the eye was done being helpful for the time being apparently and he was left to deal with the mess awaiting him himself.

“Mr. Sims! We thought you wouldn’t be coming today and we got worried” Ari exclaimed after they had first spotted Jon in the door opening. The rest of the class, now aware of their teacher’s presence, all made their way to their own desk while Lily turned the recording of *his voice* off, but she did keep the tab open and looked at him with blinking eyes.

The tension in the air was heavy, filled to the brim by the unanswered questions he could feel seated in each of his students’ heads. He sighed heavily, bemusedly thinking that for once he wouldn’t have the answers they’re looking for. He settled into his uncomfortable chair, and wrung his hands nervously before speaking up with a slight tremor in his voice: “I can literally feel the questions burning on your tongues but I have no idea why you could have listened to that, that extremely personal moment with my, my boyfriend” he turned crimson red as he saw the excited faces of his students, happy to know more about his personal life from their teacher himself. It wasn’t even the first time he had introduced Martin like that but it still made his face heat up all the same “But maybe you can give me some more info “he continued” and then I can answer some of your questions. Maybe; so I Know that was a podcast I just, what’s it about and in what way do I play a role in it?”

Abdul put up his hand first, Jon gave him a certain nod and gestured that he was allowed to speak. “Well Mr. Sims, You’ve been very mysterious so we decided we wanted to go on a full deepdive, which Lily handled for us” To Jon’s begrudged amusement, Lily stood up and bowed deeply. “And well, we found out that you used to work for the Magnus institute and that there was a podcast and we all sorta, binged it this weekend” 

Jon wanted to burrow his face into his hands and just groan loudly, but he didn’t want to lose him composure like that. He breathed in and out deeply, figuring out who the most likely suspect was for this ‘entertainment of the masses’. God, he wanted to go beat that dust eating rat old bastard to death, maybe with a pipe to give him a taste of his own medicine. He couldn’t though, he needed to stay here, with his students, and right now he had to focus on the predicament this had gotten him in. Maybe he could go on a murder trip with Martin during the summer, he was sure Martin would love a vacation like that after the recent increase in embroidery requests. 

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts out of his head for now; “So I can guess that, you have heard the statements I recorded as head archivist, and some parts of my supposed actual life” The class nodded their head in agreement, Ari speaking up after raising their hand for only a second; “So mister Sims, is it all true? Are there fear entities who pray on us puny little humans, have you lost your humanity to these so called entities” they lt themselves fall dramatically on their desk, looking expectedly at Jon with mischief in their eyes, thinking surely that none of it was real.

Jon’s posture straightened, thinking about their ‘lunch’ residing in their briefcase with a small humorless smile, he knew he was actually a shit liar so the only route he could take was the ominous one; “Believe what you must, I will not force my answers on you’’. The whole class looked even more puzzled now, not knowing how to interpret this answer in any way, ‘good’ Jon thought with a smirk. 

“Sir, one final question” Lily piped up before he could begin the lesson. Jon sighed, “well then, let’s hear it” he declared, getting out his lesson materials in the meantime. “How many sweaters have you stolen from your boyfriend Martin?” she asked with a cheeky glint in her eyes. Jon turned beet red again, fully realizing that the oversized green sweater he was wearing at that moment was also one of Martin’s. He stuttered out a lame excuse, chiding her for the off-topic question. He let out a nearly inaudible groan, he knew this lesson would be insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first published fic ever and tbh I'm kinda proud of it? now that i have more free time I'll probably write more but who knows if I'll be comfortable enough to share it, thank you for reading tho, it means a lot!


End file.
